How It Happened
by Dallz
Summary: Rachel was the girl next door. He was the guy who everybody laughed at or laughed with. They were " friends" or so they thought. She didn't feel attracted to him. He was attracted to her and anything that was a women. But they wouldn't " or so they thought". He had sexy dreams about her. She never had sexy dreams about him. So it couldn't happen or so they thought!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers_:__ I don't own any of the friends cast and if I had it my way I would of had a little bit of Chandler and Rachel into the plot lines._**

**_I didn't think their relationship was explored enough._**

**_ They were perfect for one another because she was the girl next door and he the class clown!_**

**_ Instead we got the girl next door and the geek. _**

**_Move aside its the class clown and the girl next door time to shine._**

**_This story is a Chandler Bing and Rachel Green story._**

_**RATED:** M_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

It was wrong but the hot kisses they couldn't stop them and the way their bodies lit up as they explored each other it was isane.

Her body arched back, a sigh of pleasure was released.

His tempo quickened and a moan managed to escape it could've been his or hers.

He had no idea it could've been this good neither did she.

" Damn" he plunged deeper into her.

"So good" she whispered into his ears causing his body to tingle with pleasure.

If they went any faster than this they were both going to seriously combust and possibly destroy the shower.

But they wanted more of everything this could offer.

He was losing his mind when did they get this intense amount of chemistry enough to seriously cause all this harm not only to them but the shower too?.

When did she become too damn hot and enough to drive him to this?.

Whatever this was.

Her nails took a dig at his back causing him to let out a hiss of pain and pleasure.

What was she doing to him?.

"Soooooo gooddd" she screamed out so loud that he had to kiss her so they wouldn't be heard.

Or maybe he kissed her because she drove him insane because she did.

She was driving him into an edge of intense pleasure and he just kept on climbing higher and higher.

He kept kissing her neck her shoulders.

She smelled so good and felt good.

Finally they both came shouting out each other's name.

It was so intense that he nearly passed out.

Yes him a strong male nearly passed out from having sex .

She made him a blithering idiot.

She licked her lips and let his gaze follow her tongue.

Then it was reawakened again that passion.

They were ready for round two.

Then someone knocked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**RATED:** M

* * *

Panic flashed into her eyes.

Discovered they were going to be discovered.

She was about to speak and move.

He shook his head and put his hand on her waist.

To stop her.

As if to say don't utter a word and don't move.

But it didn't help her because she swayed at his touch.

That fire burned deep into her core.

She couldn't believe that all she could think about was sex.

At a time like this no less too.

His hand travelled to her waist to her core.

She nearly jumped at his touch.

"What are you doing" she asked.

All he could do was wink at her.

The bastard.

But she nearly whimpered right there.

" Don't utter a word or we could be found out" he said with a smirk hanging on his lips.

Those perfect sinful lips of his.

All senses were demolished.

His finger did the most sinful thing ever.

It entered her core and thrust deeper into her.

His mouth went to her perky breast.

They were so ready for his lip.

She was ready for everything to do with him.

Finally she noticed that whomever it was had finally left.

But she was so deep into it.

She bit into her lips to stop the moan.

How did he manage to do this to her?

She was so wet just thinking about him entering her again.

His fingers left her for a brief second.

She nearly lost her mind.

He licked his finger.

" You taste amazing , you are amazing" he said and kissed her.

His kiss was hard and intense.

His breath smelled of Brandy and he tasted like chocolate.

Funnily enough he didn't eat chocolate or neither he had brandy.

What he had was popcorn before this happened.

Actually how did it happen?!

How did they manage to get into this situation?

She was against the shower wall with her legs wide open.

And waiting for his fingers to re-enter her.

A few minutes ago they weren't doing this.

Actually how it happened …


End file.
